Wayme State University (WSU) has been an active institutional member of the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG) since 1972. We have enrolled over 4500 patients onto clinical trials and remain one of the highest contributing institutions by meeting and exceeding patient accrual goals in a continuous and consistent manner. Over the years, faculty members have played an important role in support of SWOG, providing leadership in both the administrative and scientific functions of the group. The clinical research program in cancer at WSU is organized along the lines of multidisciplinary disease oriented studies and in a manner which resembles the organ committee orientation of SWOG. Our faculty's representation in scientific SWOG committees is constituted by individuals with expertise and commitment toward these areas of research. Accordingly, the translation of ideas into SWOG studies, and the incorporation of SWOG studies and those bf NCI designated high priority trials into WSU treatment priorities, are easily facilitated. Additionally, the unique demographics of our region and the cancer center commitment to the inclusion of minorities and women into clinical trials can be clearly identified in our recruitment of minorities (24%) and women (52%) into SWOG clinical trials. Our cancer center mission statement states that we are "a unique, urban-based center of research, patient care and education, dedicated to the prevention, early detection, treatment and eventual eradication of cancer". This mission remains consistent with the overall mission of the SWOG cooperative group, enhancing our continued success in this research collaboration. In this challenging economic time and as a U10 member, it is acknowledged that monetary resources are not sufficient to completely fund the challenging work that we do. Despite this, it is the goal of WSU to continue our support at the level we are currently involved. Additionally, we will facilitate the education and success in our next generation of investigators, leading by example and commitment. Lawrence Flaherty, MD has been a SWOG member since 1986 and Co-Chairman of the SWOG Melanoma Committee and Co-Chair of the SWOG Melanoma Working Group since 1988 and 1990, respectively. As the Institutional PI since 1996 he has maintained the prominence and excellence of WSU as a SWOG full member institution. PRINCIPAL INVESTIGATOR: Dr. Flaherty is Professor of Medicine and Service Chief for the Breast Division of Medical Oncology at the Karmanos Cancer Institute. He also serves as the Medical Director of the Karmanos Cancer Institute. He has been the PI for the WSU/KCI SWOG U10 for the past 13 years and has an outstanding track record in this capacity. He is co-chair of the SWOG Melanoma Committee, and sits on the SWOG Breast Committee. In the past he has served on the ASCO Education Committee as a Melanoma Track Leader. He appears to actively recruit faculty to positions within SWOG. He clearly has appropriate experience and clinical trials expertise, and is well suited to his role. PROTECTION OF HUMAN SUBJECTS (Resume): ACCEPTABLE No concerns are evident. INCLUSION OF WOMEN PLAN (Resume): ACCEPTABLE No concerns are evident. INCLUSION OF MINORITIES PLAN (Resume): ACCEPTABLE No concerns are evident. Wayne State accrued 24% minorities which represents the benchmark within SWOG and reflects the demographics of the center. INCLUSION OF CHILDREN PLAN (Resume): ACCEPTABLE Enrolled subjects are generally 18 years of age or older. OVERALL RECOMMENDATION: This application is rated 30 and recommended for six years of support.